Become a True Woman
by YuriChan220
Summary: Miyabi tries to impress Yumi…by becoming a real girl!
**Become a True Woman**

 **Pairing: Yumi x Miyabi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Thought I'd give this pairing another go, so here it is! Though, there's one thing that's confusing me: with Miyabi's tomboyish appearance, how in the world can they mistake her for a man when she has big breasts? I don't know. Anyways, I've learned about Miyabi's desperateness to become a lady and decided to write about it.**

 **Enjoy~!**

One afternoon, Miyabi is window shopping at a woman's store when she catches a glimpse of a beautiful blue dress. She puts her hands on the window and stares at it for a while. The sun shining on the dress gives it a perfect sparkling appearance, making the swords woman more desperate to buy it.

"Mommy!" a little girl cries as she tugs on her mother's shoulder. "Look at the man looking at girl's clothing!"

"I bet he's just wanting to buy it for his girlfriend or something," the mother replies as she tugs her child along.

Miyabi looks at the two with a worried look. They didn't even bother to look at her full appearance, more towards the front, but judging from what Miyabi is wearing, which is basically a ordinary red long sleeved shirt with blue pants, she is indeed mistaken for a man. But sometimes it's hard when someone calls her a "man" directly when deep down, she really wanted to be like most other girls: wearing girl's clothing, acting girly and such. However, no matter how hard she tried, it didn't work out well.

The main problem is Yumi. Since they became a couple, it's been getting a bit awkward for her to be mistaken for a man from time to time. She's been a bit uncomfortable during their dates, at least to Miyabi. She figured that it has to do with her manly looks, so the one thing to do is…become a real girl.

 _Maybe if I act girly enough,_ she thinks to herself. _Yumi might like me even more. Luckily our date is today, so I know just what to do._

She walks in the clothing store to quickly buy a few things.

 ****Later****

"Are you ready to go?" Imu asks. "You're going to be late!"

"Just give me a second!" Miyabi calls back.

Imu comes over towards the door as it opens and the honey-blonde could almost feel a nose-bleed at her childhood friend's appearance. Miyabi is wearing a blue dress with a white necklace, a pink flower on her head and there's a hint of red on the white haired girl's lips. Plus that, her eyelashes are longer.

"What's wrong, Imu-chan~?" Miyabi asks, trying out her new lady-like voice, being a bit high-pitched. "Don't you like it?"

"I-I do, but…" Imu couldn't resist her nosebleed from happening as it trickles down her nose. "Wh-why are you dressed like that?"

Miyabi blushes. "W-well…"

 ****Flashback****

 _During one of their dates, Miyabi looked around her to see some kids and adults looking at her while holding Yumi's hand. They were sitting on the bench, minding their own business when the kids and adults were whispering to each other._

 _"Hey, look," a woman said. "Doesn't this couple look wonderful?"_

 _"Yes!" A man replied. "A man and a woman together look absolutely wonderful!"_

 _Yumi blushes and fiddles with the hem of her skirt. Miyabi looks at her girlfriend worriedly._

 _"Are they married?" a woman asked._

 _"They're still young," another said. "But I'm sure this man's really kind towards his girlfriend."_

 _"They really are a cute couple~!"_

 _Miyabi blushed at them calling her a 'man'. She then looked at her girlfriend, who was fidgeting and blushing at the same time._

 _"Are you…okay?" Miyabi tried to ask._

 _"I-I'm fine," Yumi replied, with her soft voice being so low that even the white haired girl couldn't hear her._

 _Miyabi became very worried about this and looked down at the ground and at her clothing she wore._

 ****End of Flashback****

"I know they're being nice and all," Miyabi says. "But…I couldn't help but worry Yumi about my manly appearance. So, I thought I should just change myself and try to become more girly once more."

Imu shakes her head. "But Miyabi…what if it backfires again? I've known you well enough that your attempts to be a girl is futile."

"I know, but if it's for Yumi, then I'm not giving up," The white haired girl says as she heads towards the door.

"Miyabi…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll be back soon."

With that, the white haired girl leaves the room, leaving Imu staring at the door with a worried look.

 ****Train Station****

Yumi leans against the wall, constantly checking her phone for any texts from her girlfriend. She is wearing a gray dress with brown boots. She and Miyabi had agreed to meet at the train station to take a walk around the city. She had been waiting for about 10 minutes since she got here. She checks her phone and no messages so far. She sighs as she turns it off.

"Where is she?" she asks herself.

Just then, her phone goes off. Yumi turns it on to see a text from Miyabi.

 **"I'm here!"** it reads.

The ice ninja smiles and runs outside to hug her girlfriend. However, she comes to a halt at the sight of Miyabi wearing a dress with a pink flower on her head.

"M-Miyabi…" Yumi could only stare at the attire.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…Yumi-chan," Miyabi says in a cute voice.

The gray haired girl continues staring at her girlfriend. She never expected Miyabi to show up dressed like…an actual girl. She blushes at the appearance.

 _Does she…like it?_ Miyabi thinks to herself.

"What's wrong, Yumi-chan?" she says as she walks by her girlfriend.

"N-nothing," Yumi replies. "I was just…surprised about how you were dressed."

Miyabi smiles. _Maybe she does like it!_ "Well, I decided to do something a little different today." She does a curtsy in front of her girlfriend, making Yumi blush even more.

"I-I see. Well then, shall we go?"

Miyabi nods and gently takes her hand. They climb aboard and the two take a seat as the other passengers enter the train. About 10 minutes pass and the train starts up again. While the train is going, Miyabi gently puts her hand on Yumi's and gives her a gentle smile. Yumi blushes and quickly looks at the floor.

 _I think this is going well,_ the white haired girl thinks to herself. _She actually likes my girly appearance!_

The train ride continues for about 30 minutes. However, Yumi could feel someone scoot a bit too close to her. She looks over to see a middle aged man grinning at her. There were about 3 other men casually walking close to the couple, making Miyabi and Yumi feel very uncomfortable. Miyabi couldn't take this and gently tugs her girlfriend up.

"Let's go somewhere else," Miyabi suggests, trying to keep her voice as lady-like as possible. However, her hand let go and she swiftly turns around to see Yumi being pulled back by one of the men.

"You sure look cute," one man says.

"Why not hang with us, huh?" another says.

"I-I'm not in the mood for it," Yumi replies, softly.

"Aw come on!" a teenage guy says. "All we want to do is get to know you. Besides, why hang out with that pervert over there?"

Miyabi knows that he's talking about her. She clenches her fists tighter and tighter as the 4 men come closer towards Yumi, making the ice ninja uncomfortable. She would've fought them just like any other shinobi would when she's in this situation, but she didn't want to cause a ruckus, plus wreck the train with her ninja art.

"Please…just let me go…" Yumi says softly. Her long bangs hide her expression and her voice is shaking in fear.

Miyabi had never seen her girlfriend like this before. Usually, she's a strong girl with a calm personality, but when it comes to being surrounded by perverts like them, she gets terrified. Miyabi didn't want to blow her feminine personality, but she had no choice.

"Hey!" the white haired girl shouts, dropping her feminine voice completely and going back to her deep voice. "Get your hands off her right now!"

One of the men turns around and just grins. "Oh look. A manly girl! How nice!"

"I AM a girl, you dope!" Miyabi shouts. She stomps over and shoves one of the men away and quickly takes Yumi's arm and pulls her close. "And you know what? If any of you pervs lay a _finger_ on my girlfriend, I swear I'm going to rip both of your arms and legs! And I mean it!"

The men stare at the white haired girl for about a minute before huffing.

"Whatever. Let's go boys. We don't need this anymore."

With that, they walk away. Miyabi gasps at what she's done and turns towards her girlfriend, blushing.

"Ah! Y-Yumi…I…I didn't mean…"

"It's okay…" Yumi says as she hugs her girlfriend. "Thanks for saving me."

"N-no problem…"

Miyabi looks down at the floor, ashamed. _I blew it,_ she thinks to herself. _I've become manly again. Yumi will think ill of me again for that._

The rest of the train ride is silent with neither Miyabi nor Yumi talking. The ice ninja looks at her girlfriend worriedly and tried to get her attention, but Miyabi just avoided to make any contact with her.

Once the train stops, everyone gets off, including the couple, but are the second to last ones to exit. Miyabi is still feeling down about what she did earlier. They come to a stop once they are out of the station and entering the city.

"Are you okay, Miyabi?" Yumi asks.

"I'm sorry…" the white haired girl says, quietly.

"Eh? What are you sorry for?"

"I…I tried to become more womanly for you. You seemed very comfortable when I was dressed like a man and people were mistaking me for one as well. So, I thought I should change myself to make you like me more." There is a blush on her face when she explains the last part.

Yumi lets out a soft giggle and then bursts into laughter, making Miyabi blush even harder.

"What is so funny!?" Miyabi shouts.

"You wanted to become more girly for me?" Yumi's laugh dies down shortly after. "That's so cute!"

"C-cute?" Miyabi had never been called cute before, especially from her own girlfriend.

Yumi comes over, gently takes her cheek and leans in to kiss her. "Listen, Miyabi. I wasn't uncomfortable about your manly appearance. I was blushing because I like it. No…I love it. You're charming and easy to be around because of that. You're like my prince, Miyabi."

"Yumi…" Miyabi blushes at the word "prince".

The gray haired girl kisses her again. "You don't have to worry about changing yourself. I love you just the way you are. The way you saved me back there, I felt that my prince had returned." She kisses her once more. "You may be manly on the outside, but deep down, I think you're still a girl at heart."

Miyabi smiles as she wraps her arms around her. "Thank you, Yumi." _So, she really doesn't mind me being a man,_ she thinks to herself. _I'm worried for nothing, after all._ "Hey, do you mind if I do this for a moment?"

"Hm?" It is then that Yumi is being lifted off the ground and Miyabi is carrying her bridal style. "E-EHHHH!? What in the world are you doing!?"

"I'm your prince, remember?" Miyabi says with a smile. "So, why not play along during our date, hm~?"

Yumi blushes hard at this. "S-sure…go ahead." She is surprised at how strong Miyabi is.

"Hehe! Alright, here we go!"

With that, Miyabi starts to sprint towards the city. Yumi holds on for dear life with her arms wrapped around her neck. The white haired girl jumps over a rail, and sticks the landing near a fountain and continues running, right past two couples. One of the girls of the couples, the honey-blonde girl, has sparkling eyes and is on the verge of nosebleed and starts chasing after Miyabi and Yumi.

"H-hey, Kayo-chin!" the orange haired girl calls. "Wait up, nya~!"

A blue haired girl hides her face against her girlfriend's chest, muttering, "S-SO, SH-SHAMELESS!"

"There, there, Umi," a quarter Russian blonde girl says as she sweat drops, smiling nervously as she strokes her hair. "Things like this happen."

Miyabi keeps on running, carrying Yumi bridal style. The gray haired girl smiles as she looks around her. There were huge buildings, plus some sculptors and some restaurants and stores around them. Yumi is happy to be in her girlfriend's arms and didn't want to let go.

After running for a few more minutes, they come to a complete stop at a bridge. They could see the full view of the city across from there, plus they could hear the rushing water from under them. Miyabi gently sets down Yumi and both of them wrap their arms around each other.

"This is a nice view, isn't it?" the ice ninja says.

"Yes, it is," Miyabi replies, looking over at the city.

Both of them turn toward each other. Miyabi gently pulls her girlfriend closer to her.

"Thank you, Miyabi," Yumi says softly. "Thank you for taking me on this lovely date."

Miyabi grins as she tips her chin to her level. "That's _Prince_ Miyabi to you, Yumi~" She leans in to kiss her on the lips and pull away after a few seconds.

Yumi smiles lovingly at her as she caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry, _Prince_ Miyabi."

"That's better."

The white haired girl lifts her off the ground again and the couple share one more passionate kiss. In the end, Miyabi can no longer worry about changing her appearance. Yumi was more than happy with her being herself and that's all that matters.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Guuuhhhhh!"

 _THUD!_

"Ohhhh…Kayo-chin!" the orange haired girl groans. "Not again!"

The honey-blonde smiles in a daze as she lays on the pool of her own blood that's still trickling from her nose.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it~! Hope you enjoyed this one because I sure did! Especially taking Major Mike Powell's Kayo-chin the Yuri Fangirl cameo. I also wanted to put in my favorite pairing, Eli x Umi in there, so that's a plus~! Hehe!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
